The present invention relates in general to voice communications, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for broadcasting audio to a large number of devices distributed across multiple controllers within a PBX (Private Branch Exchange).
It is known in the art to broadcast a predetermined audio source (e.g. music-on-hold) to multiple devices (e.g. telephone sets in a PBX) via a dedicated circuit switch channel from the audio source and individual circuit switch channels to each of the devices. Conventionally, each circuit switch channel is allocated in transmit/receive (tx/rx) pairs.
The inventors have recognized the desirability of dynamically allocating circuit switch channels to a variable audio source for providing such features as paging and broadcast of multiple music sources. Furthermore, it is desirable that the number of circuit switch channels to the devices receiving the broadcast be minimized in order to optimize bandwidth usage.
It is an object of an aspect of the invention to dynamically allocate a minimum number of circuit switch channels from a variable audio source to one or a plurality of devices in a communication system, for broadcasting audio to the devices with minimal impact on the system switching bandwidth.
Therefore, according to an aspect of the invention there is provided a Group Page function for allowing a member (e.g. user or attendant) of a Page Group to broadcast audio to all other members of the Page Group such that the paged members hear the broadcasted audio through speakers at their sets. More particularly, a Page Group is established within a PBX switch, comprising member sets that are local to the associated switch. A Group Page Manager (GPM) process is established in the switch for controlling all Group Page requests on the switch. Typically, a request to page a Page Group is received by the GPM from a local or a remote paging party. The GPM performs all necessary checks, setup all of the necessary resources, manages the page and all associated messaging while the page is in process, and clears down the page upon its conclusion.